1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-purpose mineral powder emitting large quantities of far infrared rays, negative ion and oxygen heat and its process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The space of the earth on which we live is the space which terrestrial magnetism extends to. The earth is originally a giant mineral magnet. The earth is one of the nine great planets in the solar system.
The sun emits light and heat, and also emits solar energy. This energy has the wavelength of six million meters and is called the energy of the longest wavelength. The solar magnetism endlessly directs onto the earth and thus had the earth become a great magnet. The earth is able to emit earth magnetism (energy). All of the solar energy and the earth magnetism form natural magnetism. Sufficient covering of our life space maintains and protects our health, and enables all life to grow up well and to endlessly maintain their vigorous live. If, one day, the earth magnetism (energy) suddenly were to vanish, all the creatures would perish.
Natural earth magnetism (energy) is very important but considerably rare. Accordingly, it is sufficient for healthy persons but greatly insufficient for enfeebled persons. For these reasons, by selecting several kinds of ores, semi-precious stones having energy and making a powder by a process in a special furnace (burning pot), a mineral powder is formed for emitting far infrared rays, negative ions and oxygen heat.
The natural earth magnetism in the resultant powder emits far infrared rays, negative ions and oxygen. In general, infrared rays refer to electromagnetic waves having a wavelength range of 0.76-1000 micron (.mu.). Near infrared rays have the wavelength of 0.76-1.5 micron, intermediate infrared rays have the wavelength of 1.5-5.6 micron and far infrared rays have the wavelength 5.6-1000 micron (Far Infrared Business published by Sunmark on December 25, 1988).
Far infrared rays are used for various purposes such as heating, drying, ripening, nurturing and alleviation of pain. It is also known that application of the far infrared rays to the human body provides the perspiration operation which secretes lots of sweat and alieves pain. In addition, since the announcement of a clinical test which reveals good effects for the biological rhythm of the human body, there are many trials for using far infrared rays desirably in the health industry or the food industry ("Theory and Practice for Heating of Far Infrared Rays" pp. 226-239 by Far Infrared Rays Committee of Japan Electric Heat). As a consequence, a variety of goods using the far infrared rays are produced in large quantities and sold in the market. For example, a sauna using far infrared rays can improve the perspiration operation of the human body with the lower temperature than that of a steam sauna.
In the case of a steam sauna, steam of high temperature (about 70-80.degree. C.) is supplied in a sauna room, and thus users are unable to endure for a long time within the sauna room. However, the far infrared rays sauna has a higher perspiration operation than that of the steam sauna, even with a sauna temperature of about 40.degree. C. This explains the phenomena that far infrared rays are absorbed in the human body and a self-generated heating is caused by means of a resonance operation of water particles within the human body.
It is a known fact that negative ion is opposite to positive ion. Mr. Bert Sakmann and Mr. E. Necher studied together and formulated a theory which subsequently won the prize for Nobel Physiology and Medical Science Award in 1991. The theory reveals that a disease structure in the human body can be detected through the movement of negative ions within the cell. In the event that the human body has more positive ion due to external or internal effects, interest concerning adding negative ion to compensate for the depleted negative ion, by using food or a life environmental device is at a high level.
Applying a negative ion to the human body having more positive ion is known in an autonomic nerve adjusting operation, a purification operation of the blood, a cell revival operation and in a resistance improvement operation of the cell effect.
Various ions in the atmosphere vary according to the weather conditions. When a low atmospheric pressure such as a line of discontinuity and a cold front passes, positive ion increases, and with these effects, negative ion within the human body decreases and the positive ion increases thereby the occurrence rate of a disease such a neuralgia, cerebral apoplexy and asthma increases.
A conventional product emitting far infrared rays is a material sold under the brand name "BIO CERAMIC." In such product, the specific functions such as the antibacterial effects, prevention of decoloration, deodorization, etc., are maximized by mixing mineral matter having the specific function to a ceramic material or applying a chemical substance thereto. The product is supplied in the form of powder, particle or liquid phase.
However, the conventional far infrared rays-emitting material (product) had a drawback of emitting insufficient far infrared rays. Also, as such material may contain various chemical substances, users who need to avoid those chemical substances cannot use the material as a cosmetic.
An ore normally emits oxygen heat, especially a semi-jewel ore according to the present invention emits the large quantity of oxygen heat. For example, in connection with roasting of meat or cooking of rice in a stone pot, the fact that the roasted meat becomes tender or the boiled rice is delicious and remains unchanged for a long time is due to the oxygen heat emitting from the ore.
The human body consists of about 70-100 trillion cells each of which is measured in the unit of the micron (.mu.), one thousandth of 1 mm. The thickness of the cell is measured in the unit of micron but some of the cells are very long. Namely, a muscular cell normally has a length of 1-40 mm and a cell in the inguinal region has a length of 30 mm. Some nerve cells have a length of 2 m. The cells of the human body also have an infinite variety of figures. A skin cell is broad and plain like a brick but a nerve skin is thin and long like a thread. A red blood cell has a cut-out shape in the middle like a doughnut and a white corpuscle has no definite shape. Such various cells may increase their numbers and may be changed into the cells having various shapes and functions. Applying heat to the mineral powder results in oxygen heat which emits to cells of the human body. That is, a large quantity of the mysterious natural oxygen heat which is salutable for the human body is emitted to the cell of the human body so that the cell can be energetically activated.